The Black Onyx Society
Black Onyx.jpg The Black Glove Society is A secret organization that was founded by the survivors of World War III which took place years before the city of Kasaihana was built. The purpose of creating the organization was to put a quick end to the world leaders contributing to the war with their chemical weapons and weapons of mass destruction, by recruiting the world's most qualified soldiers and turning them into highly-skilled assassins that would take out army generals and other men and women of power. Among one of the founders was Roman Pendergast's grandfather, Kenshin Maro Pendergast, who was said to be one of the top spies/assassins of the organization who went by the name of Deadzone. Because anyone who came within 20 feet of his proximity and had no identification or verification of being with the society, was killed on the spot. Currently, the organization has a member count of about 220 spies and hitmen who are located throughout the world and engage in almost nonstop travel and achieving nearly impossible missions. Eventually they fused with the Maru Jitai to form Lion Corp, however not everyone of these 200 members were happy to do so and some defected. They eventually met up with Ex-Russian military scientist and sleeper agencies, and from there formed The Onyx Society. The Black Onyx Society was one of the Shining Knights Russian Branch espionage training facilities. It which plays a critical role in a many agents life. However The Onyx Society had been around for decades, more noteably during the Cold War to train the deadliest female/male spies in the world. It was created due to the success of their previous sleeper agents. Their belief was that “The right agent, in the right place, at the right time, is better than an entire army of men and women fighting on the front lines.” They recruited orphans, people with no family ties, to make them undetectable deep-cover agents to infiltrate China and the West. The core methodology was designed by Professor Gladius Stone, a leader in the field of psychotechnics, and allowed for imprinting people with almost completely fabricated memories. They were made to believe that they were trained in the Russian KGB. Furthermore, every agent receives their own variant of Nanomachines that enhance their peak physical performance, to ensure little to any failure what so ever. The K.G.B. continued the Red Room still operated in the late 1970's. The program was making a reality out of the disinformation, thus helping hide what the real project had been. During said Cold War, battles were fought with espionage and stealth as to maintain the peace of mind in the nations they represented. The Rumor has it, the Black Onyx Society, is resurfacing and once again awakening it's sleeper agents. Every decade or so they're put to sleep or woken up from stasis in order to preserve their skills for future wars or generations. 'Black Ronin' Schisim.jpg|Alpha Shade 3.jpg|Omega Beta.jpg|Beta The Black Ronin are three elite millitary experts breed and trained during the era of the cold war. They were used in secret, against the american's own spy and spy like angencies to combat them on their own terms. They were the best of the best, welll trained in any and every form of espionage and millitary combat. Literal one man armies, their skills never went unnoticed by their coutnry mother russia. However Russia also knew the value of keeping men like these around, as such, once they had completed and served their mission on the feild, they would immidiately be put in cryogenitc statis to preserve their bodies, memories, and abilities of their knowledge over decades. Everytime they are released however, their minds are sweeped, as to keep them from remembering their old livlyhoods. Each one of them specialized in something that wasn't unique to the other, which is why thety only worked in a team of three. 'Alpha' Alpha is the espionage master of the group, capable of infiltrating high grade security bases all on his own accord and doing so without detection. He's even gone as far as to infiltrate the pentagon undetected. This is also in thanks to his nanomachines which allow him to teleport a short distance of 10 feet, in any direction. He can only do this 3 times a day however, and he rarely uses it. *Silent Movement *Camouflage *Enhanced Assassination *Enhanced Thievery *Hunting Intuition *Intuitive Aptitude *Invisibility *Predator Instinct *Prey Instinct *Shadow Camouflage *Shapeshifting *Tracking Evasion 'Omega' Omega is the living breathing definition of unarmed combat. He is a martial arts prodigy, rivaling many of the greatest who have lived and come before him. He is the beserker of the group, having tained his body and mind past the peak of human potential using his chi, he has achieved a perfect form of Superhuman conditioning. He is the commando of the group and the best physical combatant they have. *Ability Intuition *Enhanced Combat *Martial Arts Intuition *Visual Nullification *Counter *Ability Learning *Combat Adaption *Combat Perception *Unpredictability *Weapon Proficiency 'Beta' Beta is your typical all around solider. He does what he's told, and kiss with no bias or premis towards his target or his employer. He's a sharpshot, with a good mind for tatics and war games. Often seen as the least effective of the group, what he lacks in powers he makes up for in sheer lethal amounts of force. Opting to invent his own equipment and modify others, to suit his means, he is the coldest of the group, opting to kill first and ask questions later. Understimating him is the last thing anyone should ever do. *Special Ops Mastery *One-Man Army *Ninjutsu *Gadget Usage *Vehicle Intuition *Weapon Proficiency *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Battlefield Adaption *Enhanced Marksmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *War Manipulation The Black Blades Blade soliders.png Blade Soliders 2.jpg Blade Solider 5.jpg Blade Solider 4.jpg Blade Solider 3.jpg Blade soldiers wear a special kind of combat suit that was developed by The Armada, which utilized exoskeletal technology. The suit encased the soldier in a layer of armor, and was outfitted with actuators that utilized artificial muscle tissue to amplify the soldier's strength and increase his chances of survival. Using the Human Strength Amplification provided by the artificial muscle, they can move faster, travel farther, and carry heavier weapons than normal, giving them superior scouting and combat abilities. The masks inside their helmets could also help them breathe in adverse biochemical environments and underwater. Blade soldiers carried the P90 Personal Defense Weapon, which featured the convenience of a pistol with the penetrating power of a rifle. For close-quarters combat, they are armed with high-frequency blades, which allows them to deflect bullets using their superhuman agility. The augumentation they recieve from the Z-Virus serum running through their viens makes them near immortal, meaning a person would actually have to kill them twice, or sever the red tube that conects from the back of their necks to their skulls. An easy target, but not very easy to reach and to do. 'P90' ' P90-2.jpg ' The P90 is a highly accurate, bullpup style submachine gun that originated in Belgium. A new concept light firearm developed for soldiers who cannot carry full-size light arms, such as aircraft crews and rear support units. The P90 is designed to provide enough firepower to pierce helmets and bulletproof armor at a range of around 200 metres. The chamber is behind the pistol grip in bullpup style, but the cartridge is ejected downward, allowing it to be fired the same way by left- and right-handed users. Fires 5.7mmx28 ammo. Holds 50 rounds and has interchangible ammunition like incinarary or piercing. An easy-to-handle weapon with excellent penetrative power and low recoil, it accepts a sound suppressor, as well a visible laser sight and/or flashlight. It is to be fired in short bursts, as the P90's rate of fire is extremely high and will dry the magazine in 3.5 seconds; this will also increase its accuracy. Due to its superior penetration, the P90 is also one of the fully automatic weapons that is particularly effective against Lions Corp & Heroes Inc suits. This penetration is not reduced by the suppressor attachment, a perfect weapon for engaging Haven Troopers silently in close range. 'High Frequency Blades' ' HFblade.jpg ' A high-frequency blade is a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. The blade itself is made of tempered high carbon spring steel, with a blade length of 76 cm (29 3/4 in), and a handle length of 28 cm (11 in), weighing at 1.7 kg (3.75 lbs). It is an enhanced replica of an 8th century Chokuto sword fashioned for the Emperor Shomu; the original weapon was stolen from the imperial repository in Nara sometime in 2002 Category:PMC/Military Category:Information